Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 4
Hiyo! This is the forth chapter of Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! To go back to the The-Not-Exactly-Updated Main page, click the link!!!! Phew! Lets get started before i go hyper on my Chocolate roll Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Kiyama Hiroto ??? (Is going to be revealed in THIS chapter! Yay!) Last Time..... Kira and Tsurugi steped through a time hole but realising that they cant speak to the people from the past, they come back but there is a suprise when Kira gets home, Gemini Prowers, who used the time hole, came to the present time (In GO by the way...) Kira and Gemini practiced and declared that they are friends! The Battle at the Pitch...... At the river bank..... Me: So.......Would you play for my team? Gemini: Sure! I said so back at the Sun Garden! Me: What postion do you play for again? I cant remember! Gemini: Hmmmm......Foward! Me: Well.....We should be getting back now.... Gemini: But didnt Hitokimo-San say that we had to come back by seven? I pull out my phone from my pocket and check the time... Me: Wow! Its only Six o clock! Gemini: Thats more time for practice then! Me: Yep! We both stand up. I run to get the ball and pass it to Gemini, who passes it back to me again. Gemini runs towards me and trys to get the ball Me: Lost Planet! She is stranded on a planet with illusional copys of me. The ball flys around at incredible speed. Me and the copys close into her. I snap my fingers and get past her like it never happened. Gemini: Wow! for a minute there i thought that was real! Me: Thanks! I learnt it when i was about......Uh......well........11? Yeah, 11! Gemini: You really have grown up then! Me: Yeah....I guess so..... I pass it to Gemini and this time i try and get the ball off of her. Gemini: Space Cut! Me: Waaa!!!! I just got caught out by Gemini's amazing hissatsu. We practice shots next. Gemini: Lets see who's shot is more powerful! Me: You can go first! Gemini gets ready for her shot Gemini: Chrono.........Drive! A beautiful drive shot heads towards the goal and it does so. Me: Nice! I love that shoot! Gemini: *blushes* Er.....Thanks! I then get ready for my shoot next. I spin up in the air and kick the ball. Me: Hoshi.......Koga.....Yuku! The dazzaling shot shoots straight in the goal. Me: yes! Gemini: That was amazing! Just then a car pulls up near the river bank. Me: Hey! That's Onii-Chans Car! We both run up and jump in the car. Hiroto: Who said that i was picking you two up? Me and Gemini: We did! *Giggles* Hiroto: *Sighs* Well ok..... We drive back to the Sun Garden. Me: Argh! Need......Sleep..... Gemini: Me.....Two.... We both slowly make our way to our bedrooms and go to sleep. The Next Day..... Gemini: Are we practicing again today? Me: Of Course we are! Oh! And i need to introduce you to one of my best friends.....and i'll tell you a secret when we get to the pitch! Gemini: *Laughs* Ok! Quickly! We need to get ready! Me: right... We both run up the stairs and get ready.....Then we run back down the stairs and run out the door to notice that it was raining. Me: Danm it! Rain! Grr..... Gemini: We can still practice right? Me: I guess so... But by the time we step out of the sun garden, the rain stops. Me: That was weird.... Gemini and I run to the pitch to find that Tsurugi is not there yet. Me: He should be here.... Gemini: He? Before he gets here.....Can i ask you somthing.... Me: Hmm? Whats that? Gemini: What does he look like? Me: Well.....He has kinda dark blue spikey hair, Orange eyes and pale skin i guess.... Gemini: He seems a bit creepy... Me: The first time that i met him, he was a bit of a creep and all but now he is a really nice friend but he does give out the super death look if he needs to! Gemini: Do you.....Like him? Me: Yeah, of course i do! He is one of my best friends! Gemini: No....i mean....Like Like him? Me: Oh.....Uh.....Well.....*blushes*He is quite cute..... Tsurugi: Who's 'quite cute?' I blush even harder and Gemini looks at him weirdly. Me: Uh.....This is......My......'Friend' Tsurugi Kyousuke......*Face goes red* Gemini: So......This is him......Hi! I'm Gemini! Tsurugi smiles and replys Tsurugi: I'm Tsurugi......Nice to meet you....Say.....why is Kira blushing? Gemini: Because....Um....she- Before she could finish i punch her in the arm. Gemini: Ouch! Oh...uh.....forget it! It was nothing. I look up again. But i wasnt blushing anymore. Tsurugi: Gemini, have you got a keshin? Gemini: No..., What is a keshin? Me: Its a kind of like Avatar that is inside you! Gemini: Cool! How do you get one? Tsurugi: A lot of training! Lets go you two.... Me + Gemini: Yes Sir!!!! *laughs* Tsurugi: *Sweatdrops* Do i have to put up with them??? All three of us go to the pitch and start practicing. Me: Try and beat my Keshin! Gemini: O....Ok! Me: Chuujitsu Z Hime! Gemini trys to release her keshin but fails... Gemini: why cant i do it. Suddenly and hooded passer by looks at us. I cant see his eyes or anything. He shoots the ball at us. Gemini: Gahhhhh.........Goooooo!!!!!!! Gemini's keshin was slowly coming out. Gemini: Kurai Akuma no Joo!!!!!! She deflects the ball easily. The hooded guy walks down to the pitch. Me: That was sooooooooooo awesome! Tsurugi: Nice work, Gemini! Gemini: Thanks! Minna! ???: Heh......That was nothing..... Me: What is with your atitude? ???: What is wrong with you, baka! Tsurugi: Back off! You lay one finger on Kira and your dead! Gemini: Lets go! ???: Ok....Lets battle! Me Vs You Three. Tsurugi: I dont like his atitude..... Me: Me niether..... ???: If you win, i will reveal myself.......If you lose, My identidy will remane unknown....Heh..... Me: Fine! Bring it on! Team: Yeah! Tsurugi stands up front. Gemini is defending and i'm Goalie. ???: 3....2.....1.......GO! Tsurugi Start with the ball and passes it to Gemini. The hooded guy heads towards her. Gemini: Space Cut! She gets past easily. Me: Go go go guys! Gemini: Tsurugi! She passes the ball to him. Tsurugi: Death.........Sword! The dark shot heads for the goal, but the hooded guy steps in the way. ???: Arrow Flame V3! The ball was stopped easily. Tsurugi: how the? ???: Heh.... He dribbled the ball up the field. He got past Gemini. Gemini: Kotoni! Its up to you now! Me: Got it! ???: Fire Tornado! The ball turned into a fiery shot. Me: I'm not going to let this in the goal! And out of no where i done a hissatsu that i never done before...... Me: Comet Catch! I stop the ball! Me: Gemini! I throw the ball to her. She gets it gracfully. Gemini: Let me shoot! I could get it in! Tsurugi: fine.....do what you want.... Gemini:Ok! She gets ready for her shoot.... Gemini: Chrono Drive! ???: Grr! Arrow flame V3! He is stuggling. ???: Argh! Goal!!!!!!!!!!! Me: Yatta!!!! we Win! Now....You......Take of the hoodie..... He does so. He has Red, White and Blue hair and silvery steel eyes. ???: Woah.....What just happened......I felt like somthing or someone was controling me! Me: Are you ok? ???: Yeah....Just about.... Me: I'm Kira Kotoni! Gemini: I'm Gemini Prowers! Tsurugi: I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke, Remember it. ???: I'm Akuji Tsukiakari! Nice to meet you all......Sorry for what i did.....I didnt mean it... Me: Thats ok! Hey! would you like to join the team? Akuji: Ok! Yeah! Lets do this! Everyone: Yeah! Next Time... Akuji joins the team! But Tsurugi cant get along with him, Kira wants to know why but he wont say. Gemini is still wondering whether or not to go back to her own time but another person comes out of the time hole but seems a bit fiery. ''Kira and Akuji also try to make a hissatsu together but they dont know that a 'jelous' person is watching in the shadows... 'Kotoni~x 17:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles......'''Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its Over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series